Natsu and Erza by Natsu-Titania
by Natsu-Titania
Summary: Lemon and Romance about Natsu and Erza
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I will be doing a Natsu X Erza fanfiction rated M (This happens after the Edolas arc):

Chapter 1:

One day at the Fairy Tail guild hall Natsu opened the doors of the hall and walked in and promptly sat at the bar ordering one glass of alcohol dropping a few jewel on the counter as Mira rushed to get him something to drink.

Natsu sat at the bar all day drinking alcohol until the night time when Erza walked in the the door carrying a hefty bag of jewel and sat down beside Natsu and ordered something to drink.

Erza very quickly got drunk and could barely stand while Natsu was already drinking almost as much as Cana due to his ability to hold his liquor, and stood up beside Erza and said "Hey Erza, I can tell you're drunk, if you want you can stay at my house tonight." Erza turned towards him and ordered him to carry her their.

When they arrived at Natsu's house he carried her to his couch and layed her down and told her goodnight while he walked to his bed and fell asleep promptly.

When Natsu woke up he heard someone snoring and quickly jumped out of bed almost setting it on fire, when he saw Erza's scarlet hair and yelled "ERZA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" and a thought crossed his mind when he realized what might have happened but Erza woke up and said "It was uncomfortable on the couch so I came in here" nonchalantly and just rolled over when Happy barged in the room kicking the door open when a towel on the door fell off and landed on Happy so Happy tried to attack the when Erza heard him kick the door she quickly sat up and changed into her Giant's armor and broke Natsu's bed.

Natsu, surprised by what happened just sighed and said "Happy, I was hanging that to dry" as he picked up the towel "And Erza, you owe me a new bed".

Then Erza finally fully waking up shouted "WAIT, DID WE DO IT!?" when Natsu bent down and quickly said "No you came in here to sleep, to be honest you scare me!" when Erza quickly retaliated still slightly drunk "SO YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT WITH ME!?" and she slapped him when Natsu whispered "well I wouldn't say that" not looking at Erza when he got slapped again when Erza stomped out of the room deciding she would just bake some cookies to get her mind off it and dragged Happy to help her with it.

Finally recovering from being slapped by Erza in an armor that boosts her strength Natsu got up and went to the bathroom walking down the hall while Erza was yelling to happy to get some eggs out for the cookied while she washed her hands they both came around the corner. And accidently kissed. Natsu quickly ran into the bathroom and started barfing while Erza sprinted to the kitchen and curled into a ball hiding behind the counter.

Happy just asked her "What happened?

"I accidently kissed Natsu!"

"WHAT!?" when Happy just flew into the bathroom and said to Natsu "So you kissed Erza"

"By accident!" promptly barfing again.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did that on purpose"

"WHY WOULD THAT BE!?"

"Because of what you said this morning."

"I DID NOT DO IT ON PURPOSE!"

"Okay whatever you say" Happy said flying away again.

Erza decided now was the time to leave and grabbed her clothes while Natsu also picked them up and started to walk home with her.

Gray's POV:

'Oh shit!' he thought 'ERZA'S GOING TO KILL ME' when he ran away leaving some debris and ice shards and quickly ran back home.

Back to Natsu, Erza, and Happy:

As they walked down the block to Erza's apartment she stopped walking when Natsu ran into her armor and fell to the ground.

Standing up again he looked at what Erza was looking at in horror and saw her apartment as a pile of debris, when he felt Happy faint and land on his head from shock.

Erza just walked over mouth still gaping when she saw some crystals of ice and yelled "GRAY!" and sprinted to Fairy Tail's guild hall with Natsu following her to stop her from murdering him.

She broke down the door leaving a giant hole in the middle of it and seeing Gray tackled him and demanded to know what happened to her apartment.

"IT WAS BY ACCIDENT" he shouted trying to crawl away

"HOW DID THAT DESTROY MY HOUSE!?"

"I WAS PRACTICING A NEW MOVE"

Then Natsu grabbed her and made her release her grip around Gray's neck restraining her while she shouted at Gray's running figure as he disappeared.

Erza shouted at him to let her go while Natsu kept gripping her when she punched him forcing him to let go and just walked to the showers to blow off some steam.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rated M because of inappropriate stuff

Erza stomping into the female baths stripped and sank into the hot springs.

Natsu also decided to go take a load off in the hot springs, but not paying attention he took a wrong turn and stepped into the female baths.

As soon as he entered Erza sprang forward and pinned him down not caring they were both naked and shouted

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WENDY IS HERE!"

"SORRY I TOOK A WRONG TURN" he whimpered

"PAY MORE ATTENTION" Erza shouted when Natsu said "could you move forward a bit?" "Why?" she said when he lifted his legs slipping her onto his stomach when she landed on his ribcage springing back in pain when she felt something touch her back and she turned around and looked at what was touching her.

Erza just saw his genatalia standing up tall and hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU!?"

"I'M A BOY AND WE'RE BOTH NAKED! I CAN'T HELP IT!" When Erza picked him up by both arms and flung him into the sauna while Mira Lucy and Wendy stood there in shock when they heard Erza yell "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" "I ALREADY DID!" when Erza collected herself and quietly said so the girls outside couldn't hear her.

"Listen, Natsu, I need to talk about something"

"As long as I get to live" Natsu said nervously.

"Okay I'm just going to say it straight out, I like you Natsu, and I always have but what happened when you helped me in the Tower of Heaven just made me realize it I guess" she said blushing.

Natsu shocked just barely managed to whisper "same" when Erza pulled him in for a hug.

She pulled Natsu outside while he yelled "I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE! TAKE THAT WORLD!" while the only thing hiding Erza's blush is her dragging him away so they couldn't see her face while Natsu was just happy his head and his little soldier were still attached to his body.

Wendy covered her face with her hands looking down while Lucy just stared at his little soldier blushing profusely while Mira laughed her ass off at their reactions.

Erza dragged Natsu into the changing room while Happy was still trying to get his pack off and flung him at the lockers and told him to get back into his clothes while she requipped into her white blouse.

When Natsu was done changing she dragged him back to his house and took up Natsu's offer to stay there for the night.

Natsu walked over to Erza sitting down beside her and said making it so Happy couldn't hear "So, are we a couple now or what's happening?" Erza stopped rubbing her temples and said "I guess we are now" while Natsu jumped up in joy and grabbed him by the tail and flung him into his bedroom and started to talk to him.

"So Happy, I won't go into detail at what happened, but now me and Erza are a couple!" while Happy just stared up at him then flew away yelling "I KNEW IT! YOU LIIIIIIKE HER!" while Natsu chased him around the house.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
